Summer
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Ino/Shika. Uma simples missão, em quentes dias de verão, pode fortalecer não só uma antiga amizade, mas também trazer novos sentimentos. Presente para: Ino Miharu Nakamura. - COMPLETA -
1. Missão

**Summer **

**Capitulo 1: Missão. **

Era uma ensolarada tarde de Verão, sem contar que o calor estava quase que insuportável. Um vento fresco balançou as vestes folgadas da garota e seu avental de trabalho. Estava parada na porta da floricultura da qual tomava conta, olhava o movimento das ruas da movimentada Vila da Folha. Seus cabelos loiros balançaram com o vento, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e, antes que pudesse fazer algo, escutou uma voz masculina proveniente do lado de dentro chamando-a. Deu um suspiro cansado, deveria ser mais alguma tarefa na floricultura.

Encostou a porta do estabelecimento e adentrou na loja de flores. Caminhou até aquele que a chamava, o qual estava parado na porta que ligava a loja com sua casa. Franziu a testa, já ficando nervosa pela expressão cansada do homem a sua frente.

**Inoshi**: Finalmente, hein?.!

**Ino**: Hunf! O que foi agora, otou-san? –perguntou sem muito interesse, com ambas as mãos na cintura.

**Inoshi**: Que mal humor...Pois venho apenas para te avisar que a Hokage te chamou no departamento dela. Parece que seu time possuí uma nova missão. –dizendo isso se retirou, voltando para a sala de casa.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Uma missão?.! Perfeito! Pelo menos teria algo novo para fazer naquele dia...Retirou rapidamente seu avental de trabalho, jogando-o encima do balcão da loja, e subiu apressada até seu quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo assim que o adentrou.

Retirou rapidamente suas vestes, colocando seu uniforme. Em seguida, já pronta, pegou suas Katanas e, num instante, havia desaparecido do lugar...

**oOo **

Deitado na varanda de seu quarto, observando as nuvens brancas que se encontravam no céu, naquele instante. Soltou um suspiro de tédio, imaginando como as nuvens tinham sorte por serem livres. Sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça ao escutar a voz de sua mãe chamando-o, dizendo para descer até a cozinha. Soltou mais um suspiro, dessa vez cansado, e levantou-se de má vontade, saindo da varanda e, rapidamente, descendo as escadas dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Chegou ao cômodo e observou sua mãe, a qual virou-se para fita-lo com um sorriso e entregou-lhe uma carta.

Ele apenas ficou fitando aquela carta em suas mãos, voltou seus olhos escuros para sua mãe e a viu sair da cozinha sem dizer nada. Mas que problemático...

**Shikamaru**: "Mas o que será isso...?" –abriu a carta e a leu, amassando-a e jogando o papel no lixo, logo em seguida. –"Droga, uma missão justo agora?.!"

Saiu da cozinha em alta velocidade e se pôs a correr até seu quarto. Chegando no mesmo trancou a porta com força e começou a vestir seu uniforme de 'trabalho'. Pegou seu sobretudo e, num piscar, não se encontrava mais no lugar...

**oOo **

Sentado num dos sofás da sala, comendo e vendo TV. Ah, não poderia estar melhor: nenhuma missão, ninguém para lhe encher o saco e, o melhor, aquele calor relaxante que fazia por ser simplesmente meados de verão. Mas, é claro, tinha que Ter alguma coisa para interromper seu momento de descanso...Como, por exemplo, o telefone que acabara de tocar.

Eu não disse?.!

Soltou um suspiro de desanimo, justo agora que estava descansando?.! Deixou sua refeição em cima da mesa de centro da sala, ergueu seu braço para o lado e pegou o telefone, escutando uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

**Chouji**: Sim, é o Chouji. Algum problema, Shizune-san?

_'A Hokage-sama está lhe chamando em seu departamento. Parece ser uma nova missão, Akimichi-san!'_ –respondeu a médica do outro lado da linha.

**Chouji**: Ok, estarei aí em instantes.

_'Certo...'_ –e desligou o telefone.

Ele apenas colocou o telefone de volta no gancho, levantando-se do sofá e desligando a TV. Subiu até seu quarto rapidamente, trocou-se colocando seu uniforme, pegou sua máscara e, logo, já estava a caminho da torre da Hokage...

**oOo **

Virou seu rosto vendo seu outro companheiro chegar. Olhou-o por um instante, fazia realmente muito tempo que ele tinha aquela aparência, não era mais gordo, continuava magro, com sua 'verdadeira' aparência, desde que voltou da primeira missão de resgate ao Uchiha. Em outras palavras, muito tempo mesmo...Sorriu por detrás de sua mascara, fitando-o.

**Ino**: Finalmente chegou, hein Chouji?.! –disse de zombaria.

Já o Nara, que estava sentado num banco ao lado da Yamanaka, apenas deu um sorriso e fitou o amigo também por detrás de sua mascara, achando graça de tudo aquilo.

**Chouji**: Não começa, Ino! Eu somente me atrasei alguns poucos minutos, ok? –sentou-se ao lado do Nara, saldando-o.

**Ino**: Ok, ok...Eu só estava zoando um pouco. –disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o qual não foi visto pelos outros dois por estar usando mascara.

Um silêncio se instalou no local, enquanto os três companheiros de equipe esperavam o chamado da Hokage. Estavam em frente à sala da mesma, e pelo que parecia lá dentro estava tendo algum tipo de reunião. Os três deram um suspiro cansado em uníssono, estava sendo um verdadeiro tédio Ter que esperar tanto.

Foi aí que, para cortar todo aquele silêncio, a loira decidiu começar algum assunto.

**Ino**: E aí, Chouji, já arrumou alguma noiva? –perguntou divertida.

Ele apenas virou seu rosto para fita-la, com uma gota na cabeça.

**Chouji**: Não, ainda não. Sabe que eu não sou bom nessas coisas e também não me importo muito! –disse sem graça.

**Ino**: Hmmm...Pode ser, mas acho que já está na hora.

**Chouji**: Nem vem...E você com o Kiba, como está indo? –mudou de assunto rapidamente.

Ela o fitou e logo depois deu um suspiro resignado, balançando sua cabeça de maneira negativa.

**Ino**: Não durou.

**Chouji**: E porque não? –pareceu interessando, assim como o Nara que passou a escutar a conversa atentamente enquanto fitava a loira.

**Ino**: Eu não sei, acho que não nos gostávamos tanto assim. Durou bastante, claro, quase um ano. Mas, fazer o que né?.! Eu acho que ele ainda deve sentir algo pela Hinata, talvez tenha sido por isso que terminou comigo semana passada.

Os dois garotos arregalaram os olhos por trás da mascara. A Ino havia levado um 'fora' e não estava de mal humor?.! Isso sim era um milagre.

**Shikamaru**: Mas, eu pensei que a Hinata estivesse com o Naruto... –falou pela primeira vez na conversa.

**Ino**: E está com o Naruto.

**Chouji**: Shikamaru, você esqueceu que a Hinata e o Naruto estão noivos?

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Nara, o qual preferiu não falar nada, fazendo com que os outros dois adivinhassem que a resposta para aquela pergunta era 'sim'.

**Ino**: Tinha que ser... –sussurrou, com uma gota na cabeça. –De qualquer maneira o Kiba ainda deve gostar dela, eu acho.

**Shikamaru**: E o que você vai fazer agora?

**Ino**: Como assim? –confusa.

**Chouji**: Não vai me dizer que você ainda gosta do Sasuke, por favor né! –anunciou indiguinado.

**Ino**: Claro que eu não gosto mais dele e isso faz muito tempo. Porque vocês acham que eu e a Sakura não somos mais rivais? Seu baka! E até parece que eu iria me meter no casamento deles, ou esqueceu que eles estão casados faz um ano?

**Chouji**: Ok, calma... –com uma gota na cabeça, novamente.

O Nara apenas soltou um suspiro, novamente achando graça. Só não achou graça quando as perguntas começaram a ser feitas para ele...

**Ino**: E você e a Temari, hein Shika?.! Vão mesmo se casar? –ela e o Akimichi fitaram o outro, interessados.

Ele soltou um suspiro, passando a fitar o teto.

**Shikamaru**: Terminamos. –disse simplesmente.

E o silêncio novamente se instalou no local, enquanto um ponto de interrogação pairava sobre a cabeça do Akimichi e da Yamanaka, como se perguntassem mentalmente o porquê disso...

**Ino**: E porque terminaram? O noivado de vocês parecia ir tão bem...

Ele a fitou.

**Shikamaru**: Ela estava muito estranha e também a distância das vilas não ajudava muito, sem contar que eu ando muito ocupado com as missões e quase não tinha tempo para ela. E, sobre ela estar estranha, ela estava me tratando muito diferente...Foi aí que eu presumi que ela não queria mais nada comigo, estava 'desgostosa' em relação ao nosso noivado. Então terminei tudo! –respondeu calmo, tão calmo que chegou a assustar seus companheiros.

**Ino**: Errr...entendi... –comentou baixo.

E antes que a conversa pudesse prosseguir escutaram a porta da sala da Hokage se abrir. Fitaram a porta, vendo um grupo conhecido sair por ela. Ali, perante eles, se encontrava a 'Elite ANBU n°4'. Em primeiro vinha o Hyuga, capitão da Elite 4, vestido com seu uniforme ANBU preto com armadura branca e seu sobretudo preto, levava os cabelos soltos e sua mascara de pássaro. A direita dele estava a Mitsashi, também com seu uniforme preto e seu sobretudo branco, tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos num único coque atrás e sua franja estava maior e caía pelos dois lados de seu rosto, levava uma mascara que se assemelhava a um Dragão. E, por último, na esquerda vinha o Rock, vestido também com seu uniforme preto e seu sobretudo branco, com sua mascara que tinha formato de um esquilo.

O capitão da Elite cruzou os braços e os cumprimentou, logo após virou-se e, sendo seguido por seu time, se retirou do prédio, indo para sua missão..

**Shikamaru**: Pelo visto também foram chamados.

**Ino**: É o que parece...

Foi aí que uma voz apressada ecoou, vinda de dentro da sala principal. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos que estavam ali presentes. Todos deram um pequeno suspiro, enquanto o grupo que ali esperava adentraram na sala da Hokage, a qual parecia bem séria enquanto analisava alguns papéis.

Algum tempo de silêncio, até a Hokage fita-los.

**Tsunade**: Bem, vamos ao que interessa...Muitas conspirações contra Konoha foram descobertas, é por essa razão que estou enviando em Missões solo as quatro principais Elites ANBU da vila. –disse, fitando os três a sua frente.

**Ino**: E qual é a nossa missão, Hokage-sama?

A Hime fitou a jovem de mascara semelhante a um gato. Soltou um suspiro e entregou alguns papéis ao que levava posta uma mascara de Lobo, o capitão da equipe. O Nara analisou os papéis em sua mão, voltando sua atenção para a Hokage e seus companheiros.

**Shikamaru**: Vila do Som?.! Porque não enviou a 'Elite ANBU n°1' para investigar a Vila do Som?

**Chouji**: Ele tem razão, Hokage-sama. Afinal, na Elite 1 está o Sasuke e ele tem mais familiaridade com essa vila.

**Tsunade**: Exatamente por isso que eu não os mandei para lá, não vamos trazer velhas lembranças ao Uchiha. –disse, fazendo uma breve pausa. –A 'Elite ANBU n°1' constituída pelo Sapo, Lesma e Serpente, também conhecidos pela maioria como Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, foram mandados para investigar a vila da Areia. Parece que algumas conspirações estão sendo realizadas sem o consentimento do Kazekage-sama. –explicou o primeiro ponto.

**Ino**: Vimos sair daqui, agora a pouco, a equipe do Neji também...

**Tsunade**: Sim. A 'Elite ANBU n°4' constituída pelo Pássaro, Dragão e Esquilo, ou conhecidos como Neji, Tenten e Lee, foram mandados para uma das Vilas protestantes do país da Água, e parece que esses protestantes estão sendo apoiados pelo Mizukage-sama.

**Chouji**: E porque fazem isso?

**Tsunade**: Talvez porque o Mizukage sempre teve algumas rixas ou rivalidades conosco. E também, hoje cedo, a 'Elite ANBU n°2' constituída pelo Cachorro, Lince e pelo Inseto, ou os que todos preferem chamar de Kiba, Hinata e Shino, também foi enviada para uma missão. Dessa vez na Vila da Cachoeira.

Todos apenas a observavam em silêncio, escutando com atenção todas as suas palavras.

**Tsunade**: Pois bem...e agora é a vez de vocês, Lobo, Gato e Urso, acabarem com a última conspiração conhecida por nós. A missão de vocês, 'Elite ANBU n°3', é investigar a Vila do Som. Tenham cuidado e podem partir agora.

Os três assentiram com a cabeça, afirmativamente.

**Tsunade**: Agora as instruções...Gato... –a loira a fitou. –Seu treino com a Sakura, a qual te ensinou Jutsus médicos, acabou?

**Ino**: Hai.

**Tsunade**: "Tenho orgulho de minha discípula...Manda-la treinar Hinata, Tenten e Ino para serem ANBU's médicas não foi uma má idéia." –pensou orgulhosa, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Cuidado para não se ferir, você é a médica da equipe e dependem de você.

**Ino**: Não falharei, Hokage-sama! –disse confiante.

**Tsunade**: Ótimo! Agora, Urso... –o Akimichi prestou atenção em suas instruções. –Você é o investigador, tenha cuidado para não ser descoberto durante o recolhimento de informações.

**Chouji**: Hai!

**Tsunade**: Bem, e Lobo...Você é o estrategista, esteja concentrado e não hesite em matar qualquer inimigo que aparecer, sabe muito bem de seu dever. –o Nara assentiu. –Agora, podem ir e boa sorte...

Os três gritaram em uníssono um forte 'Hai' e saíram da sala, indo para fora da torre.

**oOo **

Encontravam-se do lado de fora e observaram bem envolta, vendo que não havia ninguém ali naquele momento. A Yamanaka olhou o céu, já estava escurecendo, era a hora perfeita para uma boa espionagem.

O capitão virou-se para os outros dois, deixando claro em seu tom de voz que se encontrava sério.

**Shikamaru**: Ótimo! Estamos abastecidos com alimentos, armas e estamos descansados. Estão prontos para partir?

Os outros dois fitaram-se e voltaram sua atenção para seu capitão, assentindo de forma afirmativa com a cabeça, o que arrancou um sorriso orgulhoso dos lábios do Nara.

**Shikamaru**: Então vamos...

**Ino**: Isso vai ser ótimo, pelo menos alguma coisa para fazer.

**Chouji**: Só vamos tentar não demorar muito, afinal daqui três dias vai passar um filme ótimo na TV. –o comentário arrancou uma risada gostosa por parte da loira e pequenos risos por parte do capitão, já o Akimichi apenas sorriu divertido.

E sem mais delongas, em poucos minutos a Elite já estava correndo em alta velocidade em direção a Vila do Som. Seu destino não estava muito longe, e a intenção era chegar aos inimigos antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte...

Falhas estavam fora de questão...

_Continua_...

* * *

**INOOOO! XD  
Essa é pra você, kawaii-chan! n.n/ Essa será uma fic totalmente Ino+Shika especialmente para você que diz ser minha fã...Thanks very much, friend! (pose nice guy) Espero que goste e não se preocupe, não vou tardar com os próximos caps...Já estou escrevendo o segundo...xD Espero que curta! **

**E, people, o que acharam hein? Hein? Mwahahaha Minha primeira Shika+Ino e o romance ainda vai demorar um tantito para dar as caras, mas sejam gentis comigo...xP Espero que todos gostem e não esqueçam das reviews hein...n.n/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	2. Estratégia

**Summer**

**Capitulo 2: Estratégia.**

Corriam rapidamente até a Vila do Som, onde seria realizada sua missão de investigação e de acabar com as conspirações contra a Vila Oculta da Folha. Já estava quase amanhecendo e foi nesse exato momento em que atingiram os limites da Vila do Som, avistando a mesma de longe. A equipe se encontrava num galho de uma das árvores próximas ao limite daquela vila, observavam tudo calmamente. O lugar era pouco desenvolvido e as pessoas eram meio mal encaradas, pareciam não ser nada amigáveis...Desceram da árvore com velocidade e em silêncio.

**Shikamaru**: Certo, notaram algo que eu não notei?

**Ino**: Talvez o fato de que, se compararmos o número de mulheres e de homens, os homens vencem de lavada. –disse intrigada.

**Chouji**: Concordo! Em meio a vários Ninjas e pessoas normais eu só avistei umas três ou quatro mulheres... –concordou e o Nara se pôs a pensar.

**Shikamaru**: Isso sim é estranho...Bem, vamos arrumar algum lugar escondido para ficarmos e lá planejamos tudo melhor. –dizendo isso os três sumiram dali num piscar de olhos...

**oOo **

Estavam dentro de uma caverna bem escondida, a qual se encontrava abaixo de grandes raízes de uma grossa e alta árvore de onde era possível avistar toda a Vila do Som. Arrumavam o pequeno 'acampamento', o lugar não recebia muita iluminação do sol por ser abaixo das grossas raízes e por causa da folhagem da árvore. A Yamanaka observava bem o local, achando até mesmo um pouco aconchegante e já arrumava suas coisas como armas, pergaminhos, etc, sendo imitada por seus dois companheiros...Retiraram suas máscaras, suas capas e sentaram-se no chão, ao redor de uma improvisada e pequena fogueira que trazia luz ao local.

Nara estendeu um pequeno mapa da Vila do Som e os papéis que continha as instruções para a Missão. A idéia era, em primeiro lugar, detalhar o plano de ataque e investigação.

**Shikamaru**: Certo, vamos para a estratégia... –os outros dois o fitaram. –Como vocês mesmos observaram, parece não haver muitas mulheres nessa Vila, talvez por sempre estar em guerra contra outros países.

**Ino**: É o que parece. A porcentagem feminina neste lugar é mínima, acho isso um machismo...

**Chouji**: Isso não tem nada a ver com a Missão, Ino... –com uma gota.

**Ino**: Tá, tá...que seja!

**Shikamaru**: Posso continuar? –os dois assentiram. –Bom, talvez possamos usar isso ao nosso favor.

**Chouji**: O que quer dizer?

**Shikamaru**: Nosso alvo é esse cara. –mostrou-lhes umas fotos do alvo a ser atacado, um homem com uns trinta anos de idade, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros. –Seu nome é Ichii Satome, o atual líder da Vila Oculta do Som, desde a morte de Orochimaru e seus comparsas. De acordo com as informações que temos, as quais são muitas, ele planeja começar uma nova guerra contra Konoha, fazendo alianças com outras Vilas inimigas nossas apenas para conseguir mais território e fortuna. Parece que o homem é um cara vidrado em jogos de raciocínio e...

**Chouji**: E...?

**Shikamaru**: Mulheres! –olhou para a Yamanaka, a qual já entendeu seu 'papel' em todo esse plano. –Parece ser violento quando não tem aquilo que quer e parece, também, Ter muitas mulheres da Vila ao seu 'controle'.

**Ino**: Deixe-me adivinhar...É aí que eu entro, certo?.!

**Shikamaru**: Hmmm...Exato, Ino. –respondeu após um suspiro.

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou no local, enquanto os três pensavam sobre a situação atual de sua Missão. Talvez não tivessem muitos problemas, mas nunca se sabe ao certo o que poderá acontecer. O líder da Missão olhou para seus companheiros, parando seus olhos escuros sobre a loira por um momento, logo em seguida voltando a falar sobre o plano de ataque.

**Shikamaru**: Vamos usar exatamente isso ao nosso favor, esse será o plano. –o Akimichi o fitou meio confuso, ainda.

**Chouji**: O que quer dizer, Shika...? –foi interrompido pelo som da voz da loira.

**Ino**: Já entendi. De acordo com essas informações, esse tal de Satome chamou uma dançarina da Vila da Nuvem para solicita-la para uma 'festa particular'. –olhava os papéis agora em suas mãos.

**Shikamaru**: Exatamente. Amanhã, ás cinco e ponto da manhã, essa Dançarina chegará na Vila do Som, acompanhada por seus dois 'protetores', e é aí que entramos. Vamos substituí-los, ninguém notará a diferença, nem mesmo Satome pois ele nunca vira a dançarina. –explicou, esclarecendo qualquer dúvida de seus companheiros.

O Akimichi apenas assentiu, assim como a Yamanaka, concordando com a situação. O Nara recolheu os papéis e os guardou num local seguro, juntamente com seus pertences, e se levantou, se espreguiçando. Do lado de fora do esconderijo o céu já estava quase escurecido, chegando no final de seu pôr-do-sol.

Os outros dois se levantaram e passaram a ajeitar suas coisas no local em que estavam. A loira olhou para seus dois companheiros que a fitavam enquanto ela se preparava para se trocar. Corou violentamente e os expulsou na base de tapas, ficando sozinha no esconderijo.

**Ino**: "Pervertidos!" –suspirou e continuou a se trocar.

**oOo **

Nos altos galhos daquela árvore o Akimichi e seu fiel amigo, o Nara, estavam sentados observando o céu praticamente escurecido, faltando poucos minutos para virar realmente noite. Enquanto Chouji observava de longe o movimento das ruas da Vila do Som, enquanto comia algumas batatinhas fritas, Shikamaru olhava de esguelha para baixo, mais precisamente para as raízes que cobriam o esconderijo que haviam arranjado, vendo que alguma iluminação aparecia pelas frestas das raízes devido á pequena fogueira que havia lá dentro.

Enquanto sua expressão parecia calma, seus pensamentos estavam preocupados...

Devia admitir que seu plano tinha poucas chances de falhar, mas preocupava-se com o 'papel' que sua companheira de Elite iria representar. Poderia ser perigoso e ela estaria indefesa durante a operação. Esse é o motivo de sua preocupação, nada mais que isso...Soltou um suspiro, voltando a fitar o amigo sentado ao seu lado que interrompeu seus pensamentos ao falar.

**Chouji**: Realmente, não dá para acreditar... –comia enquanto ainda observava a vila.

**Shikamaru**: Nani? –uma interrogação pairava sobre sua cabeça.

**Chouji**: Não dá para acreditar que você terminou com a Temari por causa disso. Justo você que dizia que ela era a mais problemática de todas... –disse brincalhão, apontando com os olhos para baixo, fazendo o Nara compreender e corar.

**Shikamaru**: Está louco? Não é nada disso, eu já disse o porquê de Ter acabado com a Temari. –explicou corado.

**Chouji**: Sei... –comentou num tom malicioso. –Fala sério, Shika, você não vai conseguir mentir para mim não!

O rapaz soltou um suspiro, vencido. Fitou o céu, começando a dizer baixo para que ninguém mais escutasse a conversa.

**Shikamaru**: Ok, ok...Eu confesso, eu terminei com a Temari por causa disso sim e por outras razões.

**Chouji**: OPA! –um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, voltando a fitar o amigo. –Pode me contar tudo, Shika. Abre o bico.

Suspirou cansado.

**Shikamaru**: Devido á distância das vilas nós fomos parando de gostar um do outro, pouco a pouco, e fomos começando a gostar de outra pessoa. O clima estava muito pesado e ela só sabia implicar comigo por tudo, então decidi terminar logo de uma vez. –explicou de vez.

**Chouji**: E você passou a gostar da... –foi interrompido.

**Shikamaru**: É, é...agora cala a boca para a história não vazar, ok? –suspirou. –Que problemático!

**Chouji**: Tá, tá. –sorriu. –Mas então...você tem certeza do plano? Sabe que algo pode dar errado e...

**Shikamaru**: É, eu sei muito bem disso. Mas eu não deixarei nada de ruim ocorrer, sabe disso. –o fitou e sorriu, recebendo apenas outro sorriso do amigo como resposta.

A conversa fora interrompida pela voz da loira chamando-os, dizendo que já havia se arrumado e que agora eles poderiam se arrumar. Ambos desceram da árvore e adentraram novamente no esconderijo arranjado, era hora de descansar afinal no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo para abordarem seus 'disfarces'.

**oOo **

Já era quase a hora de começarem com o plano. O Nara já havia se levantado e se arrumava, colocando seu traje ANBU, enquanto seus dois companheiros dormiam calmamente. Terminou de se vestir e fitou a loira ao seu lado, vendo aqueles longos cabelos dourados soltos e caídos sobre os ombros da jovem. Agachou perante ela e acariciou seu rosto levemente para não acorda-la, ficou observando-a de perto por um tempo até perceber que ela abria os olhos pouco a pouco...Afastou-se e se levantou, tentando disfarçar que não havia feito nada.

A loira o fitou sonolenta. Sentou-se no saco de dormir em que se encontrava e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, olhou de um lado para o outro procurando um relógio, mas ao invés disso encontrou apenas o Akimichi dormindo. Voltou a fitar o líder da Elite, o qual estava de costas para ela terminando de ajeitar as luvas do uniforme.

**Ino**: Já está na hora? –o sono era visível em sua voz.

Ele virou-se e a fitou, sorrindo.

**Shikamaru**: Não, ainda faltam uns quinze minutos. Pode voltar a dormir, se quiser, eu é que acordei cedo demais. –respondeu, terminando de se ajeitar.

**Ino**: Hm, será que não tem nenhuma fonte termal por aqui? Queria tomar um banho antes de partirmos. –levantou-se.

O Nara ficou fitando aquele corpo coberto por uma simples camisola de fina seda lilás e curta, deixando á mostra aquelas torneadas coxas. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, tentando também disfarçar seu rubor.

**Shikamaru**: Tem sim, acabei de voltar de lá. Siga uns dois metros desde a saída do esconderijo, encontrará um lago, as águas dele são meio aquecidas. –disse, pegando sua máscara.

A jovem sorriu e apenas exclamou um 'Obrigada', pegou seu uniforme, uma toalha, roupas intimas e mais algumas coisas antes de que dirigir alegre e correndo até o lago, sumindo da vista do Shinobi rapidamente. Ele apenas observou aquele corpo bem formado e delineado se afastar, dando um suspiro logo em seguida. Mas o que lhe assustou foi a voz de seu amigo de repente.

**Chouji**: Nunca esperaria isso de você, Shika. –riu.

**Shikamaru**: Cala a boca. –disse e virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando esconder seu rosto corado e cruzou os braços.

O único som que ali ecoava era o das estridentes e divertidas risadas do Akimichi que acabara de acordar e que havia tido a chance de presenciar toda a cena.

**oOo **

A Elite ANBU se encontrava escondida entre algumas árvores diante da entrada da Vila do Som, vendo ao longe a carruagem que esperavam se aproximar rapidamente. Saíram de seus esconderijos com cautela e pararam a carruagem, deixando seu condutor e seus tripulantes confusos. Ali dentro se encontrava a Dançarina e seus dois 'protetores', os quais saíram da carruagem confusos.

O 'Lobo' caminhou calmamente até a janela da carruagem, na qual apareceu a tal dançarina. Estendeu um pacote para ela, onde continha realmente muito dinheiro(que era quase o dobro do que o Satome havia oferecido á ela quando a contratou) e trocou algumas palavras, fazendo de vez um acordo.

Os três ANBU's sorriram por baixo da máscara. Tudo estava indo como o planejado.

**oOo **

Uma elegante carruagem, sendo guiada por dois cavalos negros, entrava na Vila do Som chamando a atenção de todos os moradores ao redor. O condutor perguntou á um deles onde ficava a torre do Kage daquela vila, que era onde se encontrava o tal Satome. Agradeceu pela informação conseguida e se dirigiu rapidamente até lá.

Chegaram ao seu destino com velocidade, em apenas alguns minutos, parando diante de uma torre acizentada que ficava bem no centro daquela Vila Oculta. Os tripulantes da carruagem saíram da mesma, um deles agradeceu á ajuda e colaboração do condutor e o mesmo, logo depois, se retirou com sua carruagem.

Adentraram na torre com cautela, dirigindo-se até a sala do Kage. Bateram na porta e apenas escutaram um simples 'Entre' do lado de dentro. Entraram devagar, o alvo fitou-os, sorrindo maliciosamente ao fitar a jovem.

**Satome**: Você deve ser a tal Melody, a dançarina que eu chamei. –sorria maliciosamente, a jovem apenas assentiu e o viu se levantar e caminhar até ela, observando-a de cima a baixo. –Mais bonita do que eu imaginei.

Ela levava seus cabelos loiros presos num alto rabo de cavalo com algumas mechas caindo pelos lados do rosto, sua face estava coberta com um pano meio transparente preto e usava roupas pretas e douradas bem provocativas, o que dava mais luxuria ao tal Satome.

O Nara cerrou o punho discretamente, não gostando nada do jeito que o alvo olhava para sua companheira, mas teve que se controlar.

**Satome**: Vamos até minha casa, vou arrumar um quarto para ficarem hospedados. –caminhou até a porta e a abriu, começando a andar para fora da torre.

Os três trocaram sorrisos de cumplicidade. Realmente tudo estava indo como haviam planejado e agora era só Ter cuidado para não cometerem nenhum mínimo deslize. Começaram a andar com sorrisos 'vitoriosos' em seus lábios, seguindo o alvo até sua residência onde ficariam hospedados...

_Continua_...

* * *

**Oiew! xD Demorei? o.o' Espero que não...u.ú"" Sabe como é né...¬¬ Semana de Saresp na minha escola, então nem estava dando pra eu escrever direito! -.-' Então tô super enrolada e atrasada com as fics...Mas beleza, vou tentar colocar tudo em devida ordem já queas férias estão chegando né! n.n/**

**Reviews**

**Aoshi Gigi**: Oie! xD Tá meia sumida, menina...o.o' Gostou? Quero saber o que acha mesmo desse capitulo, a missão começou e no próximo capitulo, o qual será enorme, muita coisa vai acontecer! xD Obrigada pelos favoritos...n.n/ Beijos!

**Menina Maluquinha**: Opa, com certeza mais uma de muitas outras que um dia virão! xD Huahuahua que bom que gostou...XD Escolhi pássaro em homenagem ao símbolo que o Neji tem na testa, que é tipo um pássaro preso numa gaiola, e escolhi Esquilo pro Lee porque lembrei daquela vez no Exame Chunnin que ele salvou o esquilo...XD Tão cute! u.u Sim, minha primeira InoShika, mas smepre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo né...n.n/ Hmm a sua LeeSaku tá muito boa, apesar de você saber que eu não curto mesmo muito esse casal...xP InoChouji tem muito em espanhol, até que curto o casal sim, TsunadeJiraya também é legal e KibaHina é tão...normal! xD Então você vai mesmo sair daqui hein?.! Well, quando voltar avisa hein...Ò.ó hehehehe Kisus!

**Ino Miharu Nakamura**: Nhai, chora não miga...XD E me desculpe pelo atraso com esse cap., muitas provas na escola! i.i' Nhui, é, falei justamente pra isso...xD Nem é pra tanto assim, só espero que continue curtindo né! n.n Vou sempre lembrar de você...u.u...Mixuga! o Byeee

**Dark Faye**: Prazer! o/ Bem, o romance não vai demorar muito para sair não...talvez no próximo capitulo mesmo ou no quarto cap., essa Fic será curtinha, sem problemas! n.n Well, eu odeio ShikaTema pelo simples fato de que odeio a Temari! u.u Sei lá, prefiro ele com a Ino...¬¬" Mas, fazer o que né?.! xD Beijos.

**Goddess-chan**: Oi xD Que bom que gostou! n.n Não gosta desse casal? O.o uia, e eu não gosto de ShikaTema xD Mas isso é uma questão de gosto né!.? Anyways, a Ino Miharu não está fazendo aniversário...o.o" Eu simplesmente escrevi a fic e decidi dedica-la á ela! XD Eu adoro fazer presente pros outros, logo logo todo mundo daqui vai ter um presente meu, do jeito que eu sou...xD Espero que goste do capitulo...n.n...Bai bai!

**Morguene Evans**: Sobre as máscaras, espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail...n.n! Bem, talvez eu não vou tardar tanto com os próximos, pois a semana das provas acabou sabe! xD Então terei mais tempo para escrever...o.ob Eu também prefiro InoShika, mas parece que no anime e no mangá o Shika e a Temari ficam noivos ou coisa parecida, sei lá...É algo super normal e popular, mas eu acho que eles não combinam e eu não gosto dessa megera...¬¬" Well, é só! n.n Tchau! o/

**Itako Anna Chan**: Nhai, que bom que gostou...Concordo, ShikaIno furevis! XD Outros casais? Well, sinto dizer mas não terá, no primeiro capitulo teve insinuações de outros casais, como acho que deu para notar, mas como a Fic é centrada em ShikaIno, só terá eles mesmo! Sorry...Espero que continue gostando! n.n Beijos.

**Natsume Akane**: Bem, o romance não vai tardar, posso prometer isso...ò.Ób! xD E aqui já está o cap., terá algumas situações meio chatas e tal, mas acho que promete mesmo! n.n Kisus pra você!

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Pois é, também gosto desse casal então decidi fazer minha primeira fic deles! Sim, tenho uma fascinação por ANBU's, adoro eles...São tão Rox A Lot! T.T/ Continuo sim, pode deixar...xP Bye! n.n

**Isso aí gente, quero a opnião de vocês hein...u.u Não esqueçam das Reviews, acho que não custa nada, mas também só o faça se querer...o/ **

**Beijos...Yami! n.n**


	3. Ciúmes

**Summer**

**Capitulo 3: Ciúmes.**

Olhavam ao redor, se encontravam na mansão do tal Satome, o alvo de sua Missão. Diferente de toda a vila, que parecia quase abandonada, aquela mansão era arrumada e bem decorada, digna de um verdadeiro Kage. O homem lhes mostrou o aposento no qual ficariam hospedados. Um bonito quarto bem decorado, na verdade uma grande suíte. Ino havia dito que não tinha problema algum em ficar no mesmo quarto que seus 'acompanhantes', Satome apenas decidiu deixar quieto e saiu do aposento.

A loira jogou-se na macia e grande cama, achando-a extremamente confortável. Shikamaru sentou-se numa das bordas da mesma, e Chouji ao seu lado. Os três suspiraram, tornando suas expressões sérias. Se entreolharam. Era hora do plano Ter sua continuidade. E o Nara foi o primeiro a falar:

**Shikamaru**: Ok, entramos! Estamos infiltrados na casa do inimigo!

**Ino**: Qual é a Segunda parte, Shika?

O rapaz pensou um pouco, não demorando muito a responder.

**Shikamaru**: Agora temos que dar um jeito de conseguir os documentos que ligam Satome á armação de atacar Konoha. Temos que destruir esses documentos! E, depois, o matamos.

**Chouji**: Uma missão simples dessas dura quanto mais ou menos?.!

**Shikamaru**: Talvez hoje e amanhã. Se fizermos tudo certo, podemos acabar com isso o mais rápido possível, com cuidado para não cometermos falhas.

Os outros dois assentiram. Mas um ruído vindo da porta não escapou dos ouvidos do Akimichi. Todos olharam para a entrada do quarto, onde se encontrava uma garota de aparência jovem com médios cabelos negros e olhos roxeados, que parecia Ter acabado de entrar. Os três Ninjas se levantaram, bruscamente. Uma preocupação invadiu o Akimichi e a Yamanaka, mas o Nara parecia calmo enquanto se aproximava da garota, a qual fechava a porta com tranqüilidade e apenas sorria.

Shikamaru se pôs ao lado da garota e fitou seus companheiros, que o olhavam confusos. Sem contar que a Yamanaka não parecia estar gostando daquela proximidade entre os dois...

**Shikamaru**: Esta é Sonomi, irá nos ajudar a conseguir os documentos de que falei.

A morena assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

**Sonomi**: Sou uma sobrinha de Satome-san. Como meus pais morreram, ele é meu tutor. Mas não concordo com as ações dele, na verdade eu mesma dei um jeito de avisar a Kage de Konoha sobre esse tal plano de ataque, e ela me falou sobre vocês e sua missão. –explicou.

Ino assentiu, afirmativa, ainda com um 'quê' de ciúmes na face. Chouji apenas sorriu para a menina de forma doce, fazendo-a corar de leve e devolver o sorriso na mesma intensidade.

**Ino**: E como irá fazer isso, garota? –perguntou um tanto rude.

Um sorriso de cumplicidade esbouçou nos lábios de Sonomi e Shikamaru. Tinham um belo e formado plano em mente, tão simples como beber água!

**oOo **

Era horário do jantar. Ino esperava na sala de jantar, vestida com os 'vulgares' trajes de dançarina, estando também acompanhada de Chouji. Podia-se notar que no local havia muitas mulheres á serviço de Satome, o que explicava a pouca porcentagem feminina nas ruas da Vila. A loira estava com os braços cruzados e bufou nervosa, ao lembrar-se do plano que a Sonomi havia armado: consistia em, enquanto Ino fazia seu papel de dançarina e distraía Satome, ela e Shikamaru iam atrás dos documentos para destrui-los, enquanto Chouji cuidava da loira para garantir sua segurança durante o disfarce.

O Akimichi se aproximou da companheira, percebendo que a mesma parecia estar nervosa.

**Chouji**: O que foi, Ino? Melhore essa cara, ou não vai agradar Satome.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos celestes.

**Ino**: Não entendo porque Shikamaru teve que ir com ela, Chouji! Ela poderia Ter ido sozinha, não?.!

Ao escutar tais palavras, um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do rapaz, fazendo o rosto da garota ficar rubro ao perceber que falou demais.

**Chouji**: Isso seria ciúmes, é?.! Hmmm Ino, você está...? –mas ela o interrompeu, antes que acabasse a frase.

**Ino**: Cale a boca, aí vem Satome, baka!

Akimichi segurou uma pequena risada, tinha certeza de que estava certo no que pensava. Satome adentrou na sala de jantar e sentou-se na cadeira da ponta, sendo servido rapidamente por suas criadas. Voltou seus olhos para a dançarina, acompanhada por um de seus 'acompanhantes', e sorriu com malícia.

**Satome**: Que o show comece...Dance para mim, minha bela Melody! –disse com luxúria na voz.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu na face da ANBU disfarçada. Chouji se afastou, ainda atento á qualquer coisa que colocasse o plano em risco. Ino começou a mexer o corpo, principalmente os quadris, de forma que pudesse seduzir completamente o alvo e distraí-lo o tempo que fosse necessário.

**Ino**: "Aproveite, maldito! Pois será o último prazer que terá na vida..." –pensou sadicamente.

**oOo **

Shikamaru e Sonomi andavam pelos corredores da mansão do Kage do Som. Procuravam o escritório, sua missão no momento era procurar os documentos, coisas como contratos de parceria com outras vilas para o ataque á Konoha, etc. Acompanhado pela sobrinha do Kage, Shikamaru não tinha nenhum problema em vagar por aqueles corredores entre tantas criadas e guardas, sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

Subiram até o último andar, após vasculharem todos os outros quartos dos andares anteriores. Adentraram no quarto de Satome e trancaram a porta. Enquanto Sonomi olhava pelas janelas para ver se ninguém se aproximava ou se alguém vigiava as redondezas, Shikamaru procurava cuidadosamente em toda e qualquer gaveta do local, procurando algum rastro dos malditos documentos.

Aproximou-se da escrivaninha, ao lado de um dos armários, e vasculhou tudo. Até encontrar uma gaveta trancada com cadeado. Significava que algo de importante estava ali dentro, para estar sendo tão protegido assim. Concentrou chackra e, usando sua força física, quebrou as trancas do cadeado e abriu a gaveta, achando uma pasta com vários documentos, justamente os que procurava.

Sonomi se aproximou e o ajudou a retirar todos os papéis da pasta. Ambos jogaram todas as folhas, sem exceção de nenhuma, numa lata de lixo vazia. Primeiro comprovaram que era de metal resistente, e concentrando mais chackra, o Nara lançou um simples Katon nos papéis, queimando-os rapidamente.

Esperaram cinco minutos, até as folhas virarem verdadeiras cinzas. Shikamaru usou um Fuuton para espantar o cheiro de queimado, Sonomi apenas abriu as janelas para ajudar. Sentaram no chão, não podiam sair até se livrarem daquele cheiro que poderia trazer suspeitas.

Suspiraram em uníssono.

Se fez alguns minutos de silêncio, até a voz da morena corta-lo.

**Sonomi**: E agora?

**Shikamaru**: Agora agradeço sua ajuda. O próximo passo é com minha equipe, pois só falta matarmos Satome e isso não será difícil.

**Sonomi**: E depois vão embora?

**Shikamaru**: Exato. Não vejo a hora de voltar para minha casa, ser Ninja é muito problemático...

**Sonomi**: Hm...Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Shika-san?

Ele a fitou, interessado e não mais com cara de tédio. Fez um "sim" com a cabeça e esperou que ela continuasse. A garota respirou fundo e, com o rosto um pouco avermelhado, finalmente fez a pergunta presa em sua garganta desde cedo.

**Sonomi**: Chouji-san tem namorada?

Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça do Nara, enquanto tentava conter a risada. Ela pareceu tão nervosa apenas para isso?.!

**Shikamaru**: Não, Sonomi. Não tem! –sorriu.

Ela sussurrou um "Arigatou!" e também sorriu, mais alegre. Ao perceberem que o cheiro de queimado não mais habitava o quarto de Satome, ambos se levantaram, arrumaram tudo como estava antes, inclusive se livraram das cinzas. Em dez minutos já haviam saído do quarto e se dirigiam para a sala de jantar, a qual estava sem nenhum criado por perto e onde os outros dois integrantes da equipe ANBU se encontravam com seus devidos disfarces.

Sem que chamasse a atenção do alvo, Shikamaru se posicionou ao lado do Akimichi e sussurrou-lhe, discretamente, que os documentos haviam sido destruídos como deviam ser. Chouji assentiu, Segunda parte do plano completa! Sonomi sentou-se num dos lugares na mesa de jantar, pensando em qualquer desculpa convincente caso seu tio perguntasse porque havia demorado tanto. Mas isso não aconteceu, já que o homem estava mais distraído com a sensual dança que Ino, em seu disfarce, lhe proporcionava.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Era hora de entrar com a terceira fase do plano, que também era a última. Depois disso poderiam voltar para Konoha.

Através de um pequeno e discreto rádio, Shikamaru comunicou-se com Ino pelo fone que a loira carregava numa das orelhas, escondido atrás das mechas loiras.

**Shikamaru**: Ino, é hora da última parte do plano. Alguma sugestão? –lhe sussurrou pelo rádio.

A Yamanaka sorriu e nada respondeu, muito menos fez algum tipo de sinal, apenas se aproximou vagarosamente de Satome. Subiu na mesa, ficando diante do homem, que a olhava com luxúria e excitação nos olhos. Agachou-se perante ele e acariciou seu rosto, levemente.

Shikamaru e Chouji começaram a se alarmar.

**Chouji**: "Mas o que ela está fazendo?"

O Nara apenas cerrou o punho, ciumento. Ambos rapazes ficaram fitando a garota, confusos. Ino se levantou, ainda sobre a mesa, deu um pequeno rodopio e, para espanto geral, voltou a ficar face a face com Satome, mas não com o rosto coberto pelo pano negro, e sim por sua máscara ANBU.

Satome se afastou rapidamente, assustado e prevendo uma armadilha. Silenciosamente Sonomi se afastou, indo para junto dos garotos. Shikamaru apenas sorria, entendendo o plano da companheira. Ambos os rapazes desapareceram e reapareceram um de cada lado da Yamanaka, também com suas devidas máscaras ANBU.

Ino concentrou chackra e usou seu "Chackra No Tachi"(corrente de Chackra), prendendo ambas as mãos e pés de Satome, deixando-o indefeso e contra a parede. Os três Ninjas desceram da mesa e ficaram diante dele. Quando o homem ia tentar gritar em busca de socorro, Chouji colou um Selo Explosivo em sua boca.

Satome arregalou os olhos, assustado e já temendo sua morte. Os três Ninjas se afastaram sem rodeios. Chouji pegou Sonomi pela mão e os quatro pularam pela janela do aposento, ficando no jardim.

**Chouji**: Sonomi, você está bem?

**Sonomi**: Sim, mas e o meu tio?

Shikamaru sorriu por baixo de sua máscara.

**Shikamaru**: Sem problemas. –Sonomi o olhou, interrogativa. –Um, dois três!

E uma explosão, causada pelo Selo Explosivo, destruiu completamente a sala de jantar e tudo que nela havia. Sonomi arregalou os olhos, enquanto pela frente da casa os criados saíam correndo assustados e sem se darem conta da presença dos ANBU's. Ino colocou uma mão na cintura, confiante.

**Ino**: Game Over!

Fim de missão.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Sim, eu sei! Estou demorando MUITO com todas as minhas fics seriadas...Mas são tantas idéias repentinas, que ando escrevendo mais One-Shots do que eu pretendia! Mas calma, não briguem comigo...Esse ano terei muito mais tempo para escrever, podem ter certeza disso!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...E desculpa o atraso aí Ino...n.n"**

**Reviews:**

Ino Miharu Nakamura, Uzumaki-Kawaii, Itako Anna Chan, Natsumi Akane, Morguene Evans e Marine Ryuuzaki.

**Valew gente...n.n**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	4. Verão

**Summer**

**Capitulo 4: Verão.**

Desde a explosão na sala de jantar havia se passado dois dias. O funeral de Satome havia sido feito, não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio de assassinato e ninguém suspeitava da Dançarina com seus acompanhantes. Sonomi disse á todos que havia saído correndo da sala, junto com os rapazes e a loira, porque havia visto uma espécie de bomba ser jogada contra seu tio. Todos acreditaram, claro, e como última herdeira Ichii, ela ficaria encarregada de ser a nova Kage do Som.

Tsunade havia informado a equipe ANBU que as evidentes armações contra Konoha, por parte de outras vilas, aparentemente haviam parado. Significava que eles poderiam deixar a missão, pois a mesma já havia definitivamente acabado.

Os três Ninjas, junto com Sonomi, se encontravam em frente ao portão de entrada da Vila do Som. Os Shinobis estavam com suas vestimentas ANBU's, ninguém sabia do 'paradeiro' da Dançarina e seus acompanhantes, mas Sonomi havia dito que o grupo já havia partido.

A morena sorriu.

**Sonomi**: Bem, acho que isso seria um Adeus...

Shikamaru suspirou. Despedidas eram muito problemáticas!

**Chouji**: Que nada! Você será bem vinda em Konoha, quando quiser, Sonomi-chan! –disse cordialmente, sorrindo de forma doce.

A garota corou levemente com o cavalheirismo do Akimichi, e apenas assentiu afirmativamente. Ino se aproximou e abraçou a Ichii, como forma de despedida, e foi correspondida carinhosamente. Shikamaru apenas trocou um aperto de mão e depois se afastou, colocando-se ao lado da loira e colocando sua máscara ANBU, ao mesmo tempo em que a Yamanaka fazia o mesmo, sem trocarem palavras ou olhares.

Chouji beijou a costa da mão direita de Sonomi, fazendo-a corar violentamente. E depois lhe sorriu ainda mais doce, sussurrando um pequeno "Até Logo!". Ino e Shikamaru sorriram maliciosamente, já prevendo um futuro romance. O Akimichi se afastou após receber o cálido abraço da morena, e colocou sua máscara.

Os três ANBU's andaram alguns passos pela trilha que levava até Konoha. Sonomi gritou um "Adorei conhece-los!", os três acenaram, ainda de costas para ela, e desapareceram com sua estupenda velocidade.

Era hora de voltar para casa...

**oOo **

No final da tarde, no mesmo dia em que havia deixado a Vila do Som, a equipe ANBU chegou no escritório da Hokage. Shikamaru se pôs á frente da Hime, explicando-lhe os mínimos detalhes da Missão bem sucedida. Haviam não só destruído os documentos, como também haviam matado Satome sem levantar qualquer tipo de suspeitas...

E, claro, Chouji fez questão de dizer que havia sido ótimo Ter tido a grande ajuda da sobrinha do alvo, Sonomi. Ino, nada falou, ficou quieta em seu canto apenas escutando tudo atentamente.

Tsunade sorriu e lhes deu os parabéns. Lhes entregou o pagamento pela missão bem sucedida e os dispensou, dando-lhes duas semanas de folga como recompensa "bônus". Os três saíram do escritório e andaram até o lado de fora da Torre da Hokage. Suspiraram em uníssono.

**Chouji**: E agora?

**Shikamaru**: E agora o quê? Vamos para casa, oras! –e desapareceu.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Akimichi, enquanto voltava a fitar a loira ao seu lado que parecia avoada.

**Chouji**: Faz desde ontem que vocês dois não estão conversando direito. O que houve entre vocês nesses outros dois dias que passamos na Vila do Som?

**Ino**: Apenas uma pequena discussão...

E, sem deixar que o companheiro fizesse mais perguntas, também desapareceu e foi para casa. Chouji apenas ficou confuso, mas decidiu deixar quieto. Problemas amorosos, com certeza!

**oOo **

A loira chegou em casa, indo direto para seu próprio quarto. Trancou a porta e retirou sua máscara. Estava morrendo de calor, era horrível usar aquele uniforme no Verão. Tirou as roupas, ficando completamente nua, e jogou-as pelo chão do quarto. Abriu a janela, para deixar um ar fresco ali adentrar. Desfez o rabo de cavalo, deixando seus fios loiros caírem sobre seus ombros, e adentrou no banheiro.

Ligou a torneira e encheu rapidamente a banheira com uma água morna. Entrou na mesma e apenas suspirou, sentindo seu corpo relaxar com a maravilhosa e refrescante temperatura da água. Argh, em Konoha fazia muito calor nessa época! Suspirou, sentindo o cansaço deixar seu corpo...

Lembrou-se então da pequena discussão que tivera com Shikamaru na noite passada, enquanto preparavam as coisas para voltarem á Konoha.

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

Chouji não se encontrava no quarto, pois havia ido passear junto a Sonomi. Ino terminava de arrumar suas coisas e jogar aquelas roupas de seu disfarce no lixo. E Shikamaru encontrava-se encostado na parede, ao lado da janela, fitando intensamente cada movimento da loira. A Yamanaka terminou de arrumar suas coisas e deixou-as no chão, ao lado da cama. Seus olhos azuis pousaram sobre o Nara, percebendo o tanto que ele a fitava, e esbouçou uma expressão nervosa.

**Ino**: O que tanto você me olha, hein Shika? –o Nara estreitou os olhos.

**Shikamaru**: É proibido? –respondeu com outro pergunta.

**Ino**: Não, mas estou me sentindo incomoda com você me olhando desse jeito! –exclamou, de braços cruzados.

O rapaz apenas soltou um palavrão baixo, para que ela não escutasse, e se afastou da parede na qual estava encostado. Andou alguns passos, ficando frente a frente com a Yamanaka, com poucos centímetros separando-os. A garota recuou um único passo, engolindo seco, sem desfazer sua expressão e pose irritada.

**Ino**: O que foi agora?

**Shikamaru**: O plano foi bom. Terminou mais cedo do que eu imaginei. –dizia ele baixo. –Mas não gostei de sua atuação! –sussurrou.

Ela descruzou os braços, descrente.

**Ino**: Nani? –franziu a testa.

**Shikamaru**: Não gostei da sua atuação! –exclamou num tom mais alto, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

**Ino**: Porque? No final deu tudo certo, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer nessa droga de missão, merda! –sentia seu sangue ferver.

Uma risada sarcástica escapou pela boca do Nara, deixando a loira mais nervosa ainda. Ela se afastou mais um pouco do rapaz, enquanto cerrava ambos os punhos fortemente.

**Ino**: NANI? –gritou.

**Shikamaru**: Você estava é se oferecendo, descaradamente, para o Alvo. Eu vi, até Chouji viu! Acho que você estava _gostando_ de seu disfarce! Talvez devesse continuar com isso, pelo menos é melhor em seduzir os outros do que em ser Ninja...

Os olhos da garota ficaram marejados. Lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto. Fechou os olhos com força, deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. Shikamaru nem havia notado, estava cegado pelo _ciúmes_ que tudo aquilo havia lhe provocado. Ino não o deixou continuar com o falatório, dando-lhe um doído tapa no rosto.

**Ino**: VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, SHIKAMARU! EU TE ODEIO! –gritou, ainda chorando, pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta com força.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua bochecha esquerda arder e doer com o tapa. Abaixou o rosto, tristonho, e suspirou. Que problemático...Ino era problemática! Mas seus ciúmes foram longe demais, e agora era oficial: ELE é problemático!

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo **

Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Shikamaru era um verdadeiro idiota mesmo, agora sim tinha absoluta certeza! Acordou de seus devaneios ao escutar o telefone tocar insistentemente, não deu importância, ainda mais ao escutar a voz de sua mãe atendendo o aparelho. Suspirou cansada, ao escutar sua mãe gritar que era para ela!

Saiu da banheira, enrolando-se numa toalha violeta que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Prendeu o cabelo com uma presilha e andou até o telefone em seu quarto, gritando para sua mãe um simples: "Pronto!". Colocou o telefone no ouvido e, com uma voz cansada, deu a saudação inicial:

**Ino**: Hai, aqui é a Ino. Quem fala?

'_Faz tempo que não nos falamos, não?'_ –disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

A Yamanaka arregalou os olhos, concordando mentalmente com as palavras do rapaz. Sentou-se em sua cama, agora com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

**Ino**: Konnichiwa, Shino-kun! Estranho você me ligar. –comentou.

'_Hun, soube que você voltou e decidi ligar para fazer-lhe um convite.'_

**Ino**: Convite?.! Para o que?

'_Daqui a duas horas vai haver um festival de Verão no centro de Konoha. Quer ir?'_

A loira sorriu. Fazia um belo tempo que havia desenvolvido uma ótima amizade com o Aburame. Afinal, ele foi o que mais lhe apoiou quando tomou a decisão de terminar o namoro com Kiba. Levantou-se rapidamente, sem desfazer o sorriso.

**Ino**: Não tem outra acompanhante, é?.!

'_Hinata vai com Naruto, a não ser se o Kiba conseguir impedir. Sakura com Sasuke. E Tenten vai com Neji. E, já que você é minha amiga...'_

Uma risada gostosa escapou dos lábios da Yamanaka. Shino apenas sorriu, escutando-a rir.

**Ino**: Ok, eu aceito ir com você, Shino-kun! –exclamou mais alegre.

'_Ótimo! Estou aí em uma hora e meia, não se atrase...Tchau!' _–e desligou o telefone.

Ino colocou o telefone de volta no gancho. Suspirou e voltou para seu banho, dessa vez 'levando-o a sério'. Em dez minutos já havia saído do banho e começava a se arrumar para o festival. Agora entendia o porquê dos enfeites no centro da Vila.

Escolheu um Kimono que a saia ia até o meio das coxas. Tinha a cor violeta, num tom claro, levando alguns detalhes em dourado com o formato de flores, e a faixa da cintura era roxa. Colocou um tamanco preto de salto baixo, deixou os cabelos soltos com alguns enfeites em preto e passou um leve batom lilás.

Escutou a campainha tocar e sua mãe atender. Pegou sua bolsa e desceu rapidamente as escadas, ao escutar a voz de Shino. Despediu-se de seus pais e saiu, fechando a porta de entrada atrás de si.

**Shino**: Sabia que estaria muito bonita. –comentou. Levava um Kimono masculino tradicional, de cor preto com detalhes em cinza que se assemelhavam á folhas. Claro, com os comuns óculos escuros.

Ela sorriu, com a face ligeiramente corada.

**Ino**: Obrigada. Digo o mesmo!

Foi a vez do Aburame sorrir. Começaram a caminhar lado á lado, indo para o centro de Konoha onde o festival já tinha seu início. Conversavam animadamente, como bons amigos.

**oOo **

O festival já havia tido início a, mais ou menos, meia hora. O Nara caminhava, com seu formal Kimono verde musgo, entediado. Afinal havia sido praticamente obrigado a ir naquele maldito festival, pois senão tinha certeza de que Chouji não o deixaria em paz jamais! Paravam em várias barracas de comida, não entendia como o Akimichi conseguia se manter magro mesmo voltando a comer como antes: sem parar.

Se afastou, aproveitando que Chouji estava distraído. Deu mais algumas voltas pelas barracas, sem interesse. Em sua mente ainda martelava a discussão que tivera com Ino. Precisava resolver o 'mal entendido' de alguma maneira, só não sabia como! Não queria viver com as palavras 'eu te odeio' martelando em sua mente, ainda mais sabendo que elas foram ditas pela Yamanaka...

Suspirou. Do que estava reclamando, afinal? Era o culpado pela situação!

Parou de andar ao escutar uma voz extremamente conhecida. Olhou para um banco de pedra, na praça central, diante do pequeno chafariz. Reconheceu aqueles longos cabelos loiros assim que os viu, reparando também no rapaz que, após trocar algumas palavras com a garota, se afastou calmo.

Aproximou-se e, sem aviso, sentou-se ao lado da Yamanaka, a qual o olhou e mudou sua expressão para uma nervosa, desviando o olhar.

**Shikamaru**: Quem era aquele?

**Ino**: Shino-kun. –respondeu simplesmente, com frieza, sem fita-lo.

**Shikamaru**: Não sabia que estavam _juntos_... –comentou.

Mas tinha que se controlar. Nada de ciúmes. Nada de ciúmes! Ou poderia estragar tudo de novo, e isso era o que menos queria.

**Ino**: Não estamos! Ele apenas me convidou para acompanha-lo nesse festival. –respondeu sem rodeios, ainda séria.

**Shikamaru**: Ah. E onde ele foi?

**Ino**: Buscar uns refrigerantes para nós! –bufou, cansada de tantas perguntas. –O que você quer afinal, _Shikamaru_? –o fitou, com raiva nos orbes celestes.

O rapaz engoliu seco. Realmente ela estava nervosa, e não era por seus olhos que faiscavam raiva, mas sim porque ela nunca o chamava pelo nome, era sempre por Shika. Só o fazia quando estava MUITO nervosa! Suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

**Shikamaru**: Ok, eu vim aqui para me desculpar, tudo bem?.! Não seja problemática...

Ela se levantou bruscamente, ficando diante do Nara, de braços cruzados e trincando os dentes, raivosa. Ele apenas a ficava admirando naquele Kimono um tanto 'informal'. Mas o fato dos olhos da loira começarem a ficar marejados não passou despercebido por seus olhos.

**Ino**: Você me diz horrendas barbaridades, age de modo estranho e depois tem coragem de vir me pedir tais desculpas esfarrapadas? O pior: Ainda me chama de PROBLEMÁTICA! –disse num tom misturando sarcasmo, ironia e dando ênfase á última palavra dita.

O Nara se levantou, ainda de frente para ela, e abaixou a cabeça. Levou uma mão á nuca, mostrando seu desconforto diante de tal situação. Voltou a fita-la com seus orbes escuros, tentando pensar numa melhor maneira de pedir desculpas enquanto tentava articular palavra em sua garganta seca.

**Shikamaru**: Me desculpe, Ino! Sério... –sussurrou a última palavra.

A garota começou a chorar, lágrimas deslizando por sua face, tentando segurar em sua garganta os soluços que surgiam devido ao choro.

**Ino**: É difícil, Shikamaru...É difícil perdoar algo assim! –disso num murmúrio. –E eu nem sei o porquê de Ter agido daquela forma, se eu estava apenas interpretando o meu papel! –exclamou, nervosa e chorosa, num tom de voz mais alto.

O jovem aproximou-se um pouco mais, fitando com tristeza a garota que chorava quieta e abraçava o próprio corpo. Droga, droga, droga! Era um idiota mesmo! Era o culpado de tudo isso, nada disso teria acontecido se tivesse controlado seus ciúmes, como sempre o fez. Suspirou, não dava mais para segurar a declaração que tanto queria fazer a tanto tempo. Não numa situação como a atual...

**Shikamaru**: Sabe... –ela o fitou. –A Temari me deixou não porque estava agindo estranho comigo e tal, mas sim porque não queria se casar comigo ao perceber que eu não a amava mais. Que eu amo outra pessoa. –disse baixo, sem mais nem menos.

**Ino**: "Há! E o que isso tem a ver, baka?"

**Shikamaru**: Perdoe-me, Ino. Eu só disse o que disse porque não consegui me controlar! –se aproximou mais um pouco. –Eu fiquei com ciúmes, Ino. Ciúmes...

Ela apertou os olhos e os reabriu, parecendo ainda mais confusa. Lá no fundo se sentia feliz por saber que ele tinha ciúmes dela, mas isso não mudava os fatos, muito menos as palavras por ele ditas.

**Ino**: CIÚMES?.! Ciúmes de quê, Shikamaru? Já passamos por situações parecidas, até mesmo quase iguais, e você nunca falou nada, sempre ficou quieto. Porque agora, porque? –dizia parecendo desesperada, mexendo os braços freneticamente em sinal de inquietação.

Ele cerrou ambos os punhos, não conseguindo mais segurar suas próprias palavras.

**Shikamaru**: Porque dessa vez foi a gota d'água! Eu sempre fiquei quieto, sentindo ciúmes calado, sem demonstrar. No começo eu não sabia porque tinha tanto ciúmes, sendo que nem pela Temari eu tinha esse sentimento tão forte assim! Agora? Porque agora eu já compreendi a mim mesmo. Quando eu e Temari terminamos, ela me desejou boa sorte... –tragou saliva. –E eu não consegui me segurar desta vez, Ino! Estou cansado de viver com isso.

**Ino**: O que quer diz...? –foi interrompida.

**Shikamaru**: Eu te amo, Ino! Esse é o motivo, Ok? Por isso eu sinto ciúmes, Ok? O que mais eu tenho que te dizer para faze-la entender e me perdoar de uma bendita vez, droga?.!.!.!.! –exclamou, já descontrolado.

A Yamanaka cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, tendo certeza de que estava completamente corada, sentindo seu coração palpitar em seu peito, forte e rápido, cheio de emoção e sentimento. Seus soluços ficaram mais fortes, continuava chorando. Agora ELA se sentia culpada...Pois, se soubesse, teria agido de outra maneira durante o disfarce!

Lentamente foi tirando as mãos do rosto, deixando visível sua maquiagem borrada e suas bochechas úmidas de modo constante. Respirou fundo, sua voz veio chorosa e rouca devido aos soluços.

**Ino**: E porque não me disse? Se tivesse me dito eu não teria interpretado daquele jeito! –engoliu saliva, enxugando o rosto. –Droga, seu idiota, não vê que eu também te amo e sempre amei? Droga, droga e mil vezes, droga! Deveria Ter me dito, seu baka, imprestável, seu burro, seu lerdo... –continuou xingando-o, parecendo não Ter notado que, no final das contas, havia se declarado.

Shikamaru se aproximou dela, com os olhos e expressão facial demonstrando surpresa. Afastou as mãos da loira do rosto da mesma, colocando uma de suas próprias mãos em cada bochecha molhada da garota. E, sem aviso prévio, beijou-a ardentemente, sendo correspondido na mesma hora e intensidade.

Se afastaram alguns centímetros. Ele a abraçou. Ela pousou ambas as mãos nas costas do rapaz e apoiou a testa em um de seus largos ombros. Lentamente, os soluços foram cessando, e ela foi parando de chorar.

**Ino**: Eu te amo, Shika...Eu te amo... –sussurrou.

Ele limitou-se a apenas sorrir, abraçando-a mais forte.

**Shikamaru**: Eu também, Ino. Eu também...

E assim ficaram por mais um curto tempo.

**oOo **

Um pouco afastados do casal, atrás de algumas árvores daquela praça, Chouji e Shino assistiam a cena, felizes pelos dois. Se afastaram, dando-lhes mais privacidade nesse momento 'íntimo', e passaram a caminhar novamente pelo festival, dessa vez lado a lado e ambos sorrindo. Chouji colocou uma das mãos no ombro do Aburame, o qual o fitou por trás dos óculos escuros.

**Chouji**: Valeu pela ajuda, amigo. Foi realmente necessária! Esses dois não tomavam a iniciativa nunca, tive que dar uma mão né... –comentou divertido.

Shino assentiu, concordando e sorrindo.

**Shino**: Tem razão. Esses são os frutos do seu trabalho de Ter me falado para convidar Ino, e ainda combinarmos tudo em pouco espaço de tempo.

**Chouji**: É, valeu mesmo, cara. Fico feliz pelo meu time!

**Shino**: E eu pela minha amiga, claro. –continuaram a andar, indo diretamente para a barraca de Ramen, de onde ao longe era possível destinguir a silhueta de Naruto e Hinata. –Aliás, e você Chouji, como anda?

**Chouji**: Melhor que nunca, Aburame. Digamos que ganhei muito nessa missão.

**Shino**: Já até sei o que é...

Chouji deu risada, Shino se limitou a sorrir de maneira singela. Ambos adentraram na barraca, saudando a Hyuga e o Uzumaki, amigavelmente. Fizeram seus pedidos e, enquanto comiam, os quatro amigos trocavam uma boa conversa. Com boas novidades...

**oOo **

Voltaram a se fitar, saindo da posição anterior. Aproximaram suas faces e voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez mais ardente e de modo mais apaixonado. Ele acariciava os longos cabelos loiros, ela acariciava suas costas gentilmente, não mais com lágrimas nos olhos. Alguns segundos depois, se afastaram e apoiaram sua testa uma na outra.

Sorriram. Ela o fitava com os olhos semi abertos. Ele fazia o mesmo.

Ela suspirou. A voz do Nara voz não passou de um murmúrio.

**Shikamaru**: Linda noite de Verão, não acha?

Ela soltou um pequeno riso baixo, alargando mais ainda seu sorriso.

**Ino**: A partir de hoje, eu amo o Verão! –sussurrou.

Ele apenas concordou.

Minutos depois a lua era, novamente, testemunha de mais um beijo entre os dois. Um dos milhares de beijos que viriam futuramente...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Oi gente! n.n Pois é, surpresos? Esse capitulo ficou realmente enorme, e sim, é o último. Vocês não leram errado não, a Fic acabou mesmo! XD Espero que tenham realmente gostado de acompanha-la, apesar de meus atrasos...Sobretudo, espero que você, Ino-chan, tenha gostado desse final! **

**Reviews: **

Ino Miharu Nakamura, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Yamanaka Winry, Marine Ryuuzaki, Inuzuka May e Musa Kyoyama.

**Beijos...Yami! n.n**


End file.
